thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Judge Angels
Dina Angela Clark, also known as Judge Angels, is an Irish serial killer who murdered her father after a thirteen year old culmination of physical and psychological abuse since her childhood. Born with a genetic mutation, Dina was neglected by her father and protected by her mother, however, she has currently embraced her appearance as a feared and sadistic killer. History Dina Clark was born in a dysfunctional household, ruled with an iron fist by her depressed, alcoholic father who despised her daughter due to her black eyes, which came from a rare genetic mutation when she was born. Children at Dina's school often referred to her as an 'alien' and ridiculed her, harassing her due to her home life. When Dina was 13 years old, the psychological abuse from her father had advanced to physical abuse, beating her daughter regularly even when she committed the slightest 'offence'. Dina's mother never intervened, as one time she was hit across the jaw by her husband for trying to defend Dina. One Christmas night, Dina and her mother finally decided to run away and leave her father behind on her own with the maid of the house. However, Dina's mother was caught packing her stuff and her husband beat her to death with a broken wine bottle. After witnessing her mother's death from a crack in her bedroom door, Dina hid in her room as the maid of the house came to silence her. After running away and retreating to her father's attic, Dina found a sword that had previously belonged to his father who worked in a weapons manufacturing company. Dina used this sword to kill the maid and moved on to killing her father after he tried to attack her, leaving her house after the murder. About a month after the murders, people all around her city started spotting Dina in her new outfit resembling an 'angel', and after more murders were committed by her, the media dubbed her as "Judge Angels". Relationships Herobrine Dina and Herobrine met when Dina found Herobrine killing a kid after coming out of their computer, he turned around to find Dina and realized who she was, he offered her a place in the Creepypasta family and she accepted. The Creepypastas Dina is considered to be like Pinkamena, sweet and caring, she has constantly been flirted with by Jeff in the past for being hot, hostile and fierce. Physical Description Dina wears a long dress, boots, white leggings that have straps on the top, and some belts on her sleeves. She also has white painted fingernails. Personality Dina was diagnosed with anti-social personality disorder at a young age, being mocked as a child by both her abusive father as well as her classmates took a toll on her mentality and shaped her into the resentful sociopath she would eventually become after killing her father. Contrary to what the press think of her, Dina is not deluded and doesn't see her actions as any sort of 'vigilante justice', but simply cold-blooded murder for her own pleasure and previous loss of her sanity. When not committing murder, Dina is calm, collected and quiet, and is much less argumentative than any other person in the Dark Dimension, often ignoring drama between her fellow killers and keeping to herself. Weapons Dina's main weapon is her father's sword which she dubs as the "Angel Sword". Theme Song "Angel of Darkness" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qtYc8aCSZM Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BA3KoI4-a7k Judge Angels Quotes "The show has just begun!" Gallery judge_angels_by_magicmaine-d7dax3p.png a2bac89aa42339f579e08c2315795f83--creepy-stories-creepy-stuff.jpg judge_angels_by_kurokodoodles-d906d1u.jpg Trivia *Judge Angels real life creator is yaguyi from DeviantArt. Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Adults Category:Tragic